


Выпьем чаю

by Lisunyad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisunyad/pseuds/Lisunyad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Слабые – топят проблемы в выпивке, сильные – набираются душевных сил, выпив чашечку чаю...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выпьем чаю

Обычно, если случается какая-то дрянь, то Дерек приперается с вечера. И обязательно через окно. Стайлз подозревает, что это у него примета такая: влезешь к Стайлзу в окно – значит, всё скоро образуется. Ну как, скоро… Время – понятие относительное. Стилински давно понял: когда оно выматывающе тянется – это еще полбеды, беда – это когда его просто нет. Но в этот раз беды вроде не наблюдается.   
Во всяком случае, Дерек приходит утром. И стучит в дверь.  
Стайлз как раз проводил отца на службу и собирался заесть их здоровый завтрак нормальной едой (может, даже за фри мотануть… или всё-таки лучше пиццу заказать?) – когда стук в дверь заставляет его преступные – честно скажем, предательские по отношению к отцу и его здоровью – мысли испуганно вздрогнуть и разбежаться по Стайлзовой голове, словно блохи по Скотту после ночевки в лесу в полнолуние.  
Парень спешит к двери, ожидая увидеть отца, забывшего какую-то мелочь (всё важное Стайлз разложил по его карманам самолично, заодно конфисковал оттуда пару вредных батончиков) – но на пороге стоит Дерек.  
Первая мысль: какой трындец свалился на нас на этот раз?! Но Хейл не выглядит обеспокоенным или напряженным. Усталым, это да. Но они только-только разобрались с очередным Армагеддоном, все устали, Стайлз вот как раз сегодня отдохнуть планировал. И альфе стоило бы отдохнуть, считает Стилински. И это даже не пожелание, а твердая уверенность, незыблемое знание, как, к примеру, то, что отцу нельзя жареного и острого, особенно после шести.   
Но Дерек вместо отдыха в своей норе стоит сейчас на его пороге.   
Вторая мысль: это, блин, сюрреализм какой-то! Не, внешне всё очень даже благочинно, типичный портрет героя в стиле сентиментализма на фоне ухоженных зеленых лужаек пасторальной Америки. Мягкий утренний свет оттеняет мужественные светотени брутальногго альфы, смягчает жесткие черты. За спиной медленно планируют первые желтые листья. Идиллия, чтоб ее. В которую Дерек вроде отлично вписался. Вот только Стайлз совсем – ну вот совсем-совсем – не ожидал, что он так сможет. Никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах он до этого не мог представить Хейла на своем пороге. А вот гляди ж ты! Тот в очередной раз сумел его таки поразить.   
Третья мысль: сколько можно пялиться, парадируя тут олигофрена? И Стайлз, шумно сглотнув, выдавливает-таки из себя:  
– Ну проходи, раз пришел. – И первым идет на кухню.   
В конце концов, он собирался перекусить и вообще… в зале не прибрано после вечерних посиделок со Скоттом (тем более Стилински заметил, что альфа не любит, когда в доме пахнет чужими волками), а комната Стайлза Дереку, видать, надоела хуже, чем шерифу пареная редька, раз уж он в кои-то веки предпочел зайти снизу.   
В кухне Стайлз замирает в нерешительности. Предложить Хейлу мяса? Или, может, удастся скормить ему кости, оставшиеся от супа? Или он не голодный? Тогда, наверно, кофе… Судя по черной щетине и горькому взгляду Дерек пьет экспрессо. Крепкий такой, без сахара и разных там девчачьих добавок вроде топингов или сливок. Или даже… Стайлз кликнул вчера на один рекламный сайт, пока гуглил очередную нечесть, которую вдруг да занесет в Бикон Хиллс…  
– «Предсмертное желание» будешь?   
Дерек вопросительно-укоризненно вскидывает брови, видимо, больше удивляясь факту своего общения со Стайлзом, чем, собственно, его манере общения вообще. Да ладно! Мог бы уже и привыкнуть.   
– Это кофе такой, – бурчит Стилински, стараясь незаметно обтереть о джинсы вспотевшие ладони. Они отчего-то всегда потеют, стоит только альфе задержать на нем взгляд больше 3,5 секунд.   
– А у тебя есть? – в голосе Дерека явственно слышится сарказм. И стоит признать, у него есть для этого повод.  
– Нет, – вынужден признаться Стайлз. – Но можно заказать по инету.   
– Ну, если ты не против, чтоб я пожил у тебя пару дней… пока посылку доставят…   
– Тебе негде жить? Что-то с лофтом? Соседей таки затопил? Или к тебе Питер переехать вздумал?  
– Всё там в порядке. Я скоро уйду, не волнуйся.  
– А зачем приходил?  
Дерек упирается лопатками в дверной проем, становясь к Стайлзу в пол-оборота, и смотрит куда-то под ноги.   
– Все говорят, нам надо поговорить. Сесть, выпить спокойно чаю и всё обсудить.  
– Э-э-э… – Стайлз даже не знает, за что ему ухватиться в первую очередь. – Ты пьешь чай? – он подозрительно щурится и тут же добавляет: – Так тебе чаю сделать? Ты попить хочешь?  
– Нет, – ответ выходит довольно резким, но настоящей злости в нем нет, Стайлз такие вещи различать уже научился. – Нет, – уже спокойней повторяет Дерек. – На этот раз дело не в том, чего хочу я. Мне важно – чего хочешь  _ты_.   
– Типа ты не хочешь навязывать мне свое мнение…  
– Я б и не смог. Никто б не смог. Ты очень сильный, Стайлз.  
– Да брось, чувак, я ж просто человек и все дела…  
– Ты очень сильный, Стайлз, – твердо повторяет Дерек. – Настолько сильный, что я боюсь, что рано или поздно ты надорвешься. Ты слишком много на себя взвалил. Сильные всегда всё тащат на себе. Всё взваливают и взваливают на себя, такова их природа. Но ты… ты взвалил на себя слишком много. Твой отец – взрослый самостоятельный человек. У Скотта есть своя голова на плечах. Пустая, конечно, но своя. Моя стая не такая уж и слабая, как с виду кажется… Хватит опекать всех и вся. Позволь кому-то позаботиться и о тебе.   
– Вы заботитесь…  
– Нет! Ты не даешь! – Дерек вскидывает голову, взглядом яростно суженных глаз буквально пригвоздив Стайлза к месту. – Иногда ты действительно делаешь вид, будто бы позволяешь нам – но это только вид. Как тогда с канимой, когда ты сделал вид, что остаешься дома, а при первой же возможности бросился таранить эту тварь своим джипом. Как не раз было с альфами… Да как с этим чертовым чаем! «Сделать тебе чаю, Дерек?» – передразнивает Хейл писклявым голоском. – А почему не «хочешь чаю – сделай сам»? А еще лучше – «хочешь чаю, так сделай и мне заодно»! Почему ты никому не позволяешь… Почему не видишь, что нам это надо… что я хочу…  _что именно_  я хочу…   
Дерек резко умолкает, пытаясь восстановить сорванное дыхание. Снова опускает голову, утыкаясь взглядом в пол.   
И вскидывает голову так, что шейные позвонки жалобно хрустят, когда слышит:  
– Сделай мне чаю, Дерек.   
Голос у Стайлза глухой. Как со сна. С долгого, неспокойного сна, от которого он наконец-то проснулся. А вот взгляд совсем не сонный. Пристальный. Настороженный.   
Надеющийся.  
– Ты… – Дерек обрывает себя на полуслове, боясь спугнуть момент. Отталкивается от стены и нерешительно идет к кухонному шкафу, чуть приволакивая ногу.   
Ногу ранил вчера пришлый альфа. Тот еще му… мутант нехороший. Стайлз в тот момент чуть не сорвал себе связки от крика. А вот сейчас не может выдавить из себя ни звука. Он уже знает об оборотнях с их чудо-регенерацией достаточно, чтобы понимать, что след от когтей уже должен был затянуться. А, значит, и болит он сейчас не настолько сильно, чтоб Дерек вынужден был демонстрировать слабость. Альфа просто забыл, что нужно держать себя в руках. Он просто… нервничает.  
И Стайлз нервничает. И уже даже не пытается вытереть потеющие ладони. И рот лишний раз открывать не рискует. Дереку приходится самому искать чашку. И спички, чтоб поставить чайник. И банки с заваркой. Стайлз не может сдержать смешка – немного нервного, чуть-чуть облегченного – когда видит, как Хейл забавно водит носом, пытаясь угадать, в какой из цветастых банок может быть чай. Он безошибочно вытаскивает на стол все четыре, хоть те и стоят по разным полкам, открывает крышки – и замирает в нерешительности.  
Альпийская смесь – если отец перенервничал на работе. Саусеп – покупается в память о маме, но никогда не заваривается в этом доме. Бергамотовый – подарок отцу от какой-то соседки, с которой он таки пару раз сходил на свидание. И дарджилинг – на который идет львиная доля Стайлзовых карманных денег.   
Лично для Стайлза всё тут предельно ясно.  
Для Дерека – это хуже мясисто-кровавого лабиринта Куба.   
Свист чайника – как финишный свисток. Больше тянуть уже нельзя.  
– Ну… это… Ты какой будешь?  
Дерек досадливо хмурится. И чертовски злится. На себя злится. Целый альфа – а не может приготовить дурацкого чая! Но кто ж знал, что это такая морока? Попробуй догадайся, из какой кружки пьет Стайлз! И из какой банки? А он пьет с сахаром? Черт, наверняка он пьет с сахаром! Две ложки? Три? А если он еще и молоко добавляет? От Стайлза часто пахнет молоком. Питер всё время шутит, что это у него губы еще не обсохли, и провоцирующе советует племяннику пойти проверить. Но пьет ли Стайлз молоко отдельно или добавляет всё-таки в чай? Или он просто любит молочные каши? Шериф всё время жалуется на паталогическую привязанность сына к здоровой пище, а молочная каша – это ведь здоровая пища, да? Мама их с Лорой в детстве такими кормила…  
– Шшш, – ухо Дерека согревает успокаивающий шепот, пока рука Стайлза осторожно ложится поверх его сжатой на кружке ладони. – Ты так папину кружку раздавишь. И придется мне отдавать ему свою. А мне нравится моя кружка. – Краем глаза Дерек замечает, что при этих словах Стайлз начинает хитро улыбаться. – Мне нравится моя кружка: на ней такой симпатичный волк. Он напоминает мне одного знакомого альфу.   
– Нравятся волки?  
– И чай, и волки. – Стайлз нервно облизывает губы. – И ты.   
Дерек резко разворачивается, толкает Стайлза к стене, вжимаясь сверху всем телом.   
И замирает.  
– Извини, ты, кажется, хотел чаю… Вот только… Нет, я сам.  
– Да расслабься ты, Дерек. Перефразируя дедушку Фрейда: «Иногда чай – это просто чай». Я не такой уж знаток этого напитка, так что если ты не сразу залил кипятком заварку, я не хлопнусь в обморок. А вот если ты отпустишь меня сейчас, я могу и упасть…  
  
***   
Через полчаса шериф, вернувшийся за забытым в прихожей диском (обещал же Винсенту вернуть фильм именно сегодня), имел возможность наблюдать прелестную картину – как сын под пристальным взглядом этого мальчишки Хейла давится на кухне его «альпийскими травами». Стайлз терпеть не мог ни мяту, ни лемонграсс – но почему-то упорно продолжал пить чай маленькими глоточками, всем своим видом демонстрируя счастье и довольствие, а Хейл каждый глоток провожал таким пристальным взглядом, будто спаивал его сыну последнюю порцию живой воды и боялся, что тот в любой момент может отвергнуть этот дар.   
Заметив отца, Стайлз было вскинулся с надеждой, но тот лишь махнул рукой:  
– Не буду вам мешать, мальчики. Просто забыл кое-что, мелочь одну. Вы пейте, пейте. Долей ему кипяточка… Дерек, да? И что ж вы мед-то не берете? Вкусный.  _Полезный_. Стайлз его очень любит. Ты проследи, чтоб добавил, лады, Дерек?  
И, посмеиваясь в кулак, шериф поспешил ретироваться из кухни. Вот теперь он наконец-то чувствовал себя отомщенным за утреннюю молочную кашу. 


End file.
